sibella fang and and many more
by lieutenant spark
Summary: this is a good fanfic plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Sibella Fang **Sibella Fang sat alone on her bed. "Now, remember, stay in here for a while." Her uncle said through her door. "I know…" She mumbled. She didn't know why, but her uncle had just forced her into her room after a large, beautiful snow white owl flew in the window. She could have sworn there was an envelope tied to its leg. "_How strange…_" She thought. Strange things like this seemed to always happen to her. Just the day before, a bunch of bats wouldn't stop running into her closed window until her aunt opened the window and threw a bucket of water at them. And when she was in elementary school, (she was just about to go into the sixth grade) she had somehow scared her teacher half to death and all he could say afterwards was "F-fangs…V-vampire…" "SIBELLA!!!" Her uncle's voice rang from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND HELP US!!!" He shouted. "I thought you wanted me to stay up here?" she muttered sarcastically to herself. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!" Sibella winced. "Nothing…" She said as she wiped her waist-length, straight, black hair out of her face. It always had the tendency to get in the way of her hands, and it was impossible to cut. Every time she tried, the next day it was long again, although it felt and looked normal otherwise. After she got downstairs into the living room, she gasped. There were a whole flock of owls, all of which were holding a small envelope in its claw, like the first. Sibella's cousin Violet was cowering in the corner, swatting away any owl that was daring enough to touch her. The owls seemed to be trying to get past her uncle, who was swatting them away from Sibella. Her aunt was trying to catch the owls under her daughter's butterfly net and throw them out the window (being very unsuccessful). "YOU WILL NOT GET MY NIECE!!!" her uncle roared as he hit a big barn owl. "Whoo!" Sibella turned around to see the beautiful snowy white owl. It flew gracefully over to her, landed on her shoulder, and extended the leg that had the letter tied to it. "NOOO!" her uncle said before a rush of owls started pecking at him. "What the…" Sibella muttered as she read who the letter was addressed to. _Sibella F__ang_ _10122 South Vine Street_ _The __living room downstairs_ "Oh, my…" she gasped as she opened the envelope, removed two peaces of parchment, and began to read. Dear Miss Fang: You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For your first year supplies, read the second paper enclosed. Professor McGonagall, one of your teachers, will arrive at 7:00 tonight to pick you up. She will help you gather your supplies and onto the Hogwarts Express. Your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore Sibella switched her glance to the second piece of parchment. It read: **"****HOGWARTS SCHOOL********_of _****WICHCRAFT********_and_********WIZARDRY****** **All first years require:** **UNIFORM**

Set of black wizard's robes for everyday wear One wizard's hat Protective gloves (Dragonskin or otherwise) One black wizard's winter robe: wool

**Books**

Hogwarts: a History by Harmony Grange Beginners Transfiguration by Amy Morph How to Charm With Your New Wand by Jacob Wand Astronomy for Beginners by Star Smith Potion Brewing: Grade 1 by May Magic The Dark Arts by Andrew Shadow A set of Gildroy Lockhart's books (Voyages with Vampires, ect.) Marvelous Plants and Where They Grow by Lily Planter

**Other Items**

1 wand 1 pewter cauldron: size 1 Potions set: year 1 Protective goggles **Brooms will be provided for first years**

**All students are allowed to bring a toad, a cat, an owl, ****a rat, ****or a fruit bat. ****NO ****VAMPIRE**** BATS ALOUD** We hope you will enjoy your first year at Hogwarts!" Sibella reread the letter over and over. The owls had suddenly stopped flying and landed on the ground facing her, besides the white one still on her shoulder. The entire room was silent. "What is it?" Her uncle asked. "It says that I have been accepted into Hogwarts…" She started, but "her aunt interrupted with a squeal of joy. "So you really are like your father!! Hurray!" She screamed as she rushed over and hugged her, knocking the owl of Sibella's shoulder. The white owl hit the ground, got back up, and flew out the window, the others following in a fluffy rush of feathers. "Yes!" Her uncle shouted, running over to her and taking the place of Sibella's aunt. Violet looked appalled. (Sibella remembered that scowl from when she always bullied her. Violet had always been the sweetest girl ever when around an adult, but was an evil, snotty brat when just with Sibella.) "You mean its real…" She started, but stopped as Aunt Ivy, her uncle, and Violet turned to the center of the room where a woman appeared out of thin air with a small "_pop!"_ "Mooooom!!" Violet shrieked as she ran behind Sibella's aunt. "Let go of Miss Fang, Sir." The woman said as she stepped forward towards her uncle. She was wearing a long, dark green cloak and a pointy hat with a long, green feather attached to it. "Are you Professor McGonegal?" Sibella asked as her uncle jerked away from her towards her aunt and Violet. "Yes, I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." She said as she drew a long, black stick from inside her cloak. _"__That must be a wand…__"_ Sibella thought. "Mr. and Mrs. Wood, would you mind if I took her a day early? She will already be gone for nine months, so it really won't make much of a difference." She said as she flicked the wand and five wooden chairs, a table, and five cups of tea appeared suddenly. She sat down, grabbed one of the levitating cups, and waved her hand towards the other four chairs. Sibella and the others sat down. "Yes! Go ahead!!" her uncle shouted as he stood up. "I just need to make sure that she would like to come." Prof. McGonagall said as she stood, flicked her wand once more, and all of the chairs, the table, and the tea vanished into thin air. Everyone who had been sitting fell to the floor. Sibella stood up. "I would like to go." She didn't know why, but she had the urge to believe her. "Alright, then. To London!" Prof. McGonagall said as she grabbed Sibella's arm and they vanished, leaving a grinning uncle, a glaring Violet, and an aunt crying with joy behind. Sibella had never felt anything like it before. It felt as though she was being squeezed tight by the inky darkness around her. And as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. She opened her eyes, not realizing when she had closed them, and looked around. They were in the middle of a busy street, with hundreds of people of all ages, mostly about her age, walking around her, all wearing cloaks, going into strange shops, such as "Gringotts" and "Flourish and Blotts". "Sibella, that was called apperating. Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Prof. McGonagall said as she let go of her arm. "Is this really real?" Sibella asked in amazement. "Of course, didn't your Aunt or Uncle tell you that you were a witch?" She said as they began walking. "I'm a witch?" Sibella said. "Of course, and a famous and rich one at that!" Professor McGonagall said. "You are actually the daughter of a kind vampiriss and a wizard that was a Death Eater hunter! You are the only half vampire half witch that anyone can remember! Everyone knows you!" She continued. "I'm a vampire?! Wouldn't I have to drink blood?" Sibella gasped. "No, because you have never had blood before. If you ever do taste it though, we'll all be in trouble. The only vampire characteristics you possess that we know of are that you are able to become a bat, you can talk to bats, bats are drawn to you, and you have fangs. The fangs are pretty useless, though. They are not capable of sucking blood. Okay, do you still have your list of things you need?" "Uh, yeah… the first thing it says I need is my uniform…" Sibella read. "We'll find that over here. I already withdrew your money from Gringotts, so we can go on and get everything on your list." Professor McGonagall said, pointing towards an old shop. After getting Sibella's robes, potion-making items, and a cauldron, they went to Flourish and Blotts for her schoolbooks. They found a sign outside saying: Today Gildroy Lockhart will be signing your very own copy of Magical Me. "Gildroy Lockhart? Who is he?" Sibella asked as they stepped inside. "…He had no idea," A man in light blue robes and a wizard hat to match said. He was surrounded by pictures of himself, all winking and smiling. "Whoa, did those pictures move?" Sibella asked quietly. "Yes…" Professor McGonagall said as she stared at Mr. Lockhart with a slight frown. Standing beside Mr. Lockhart was a boy about a year older than Sibella. Mr. Lockhart had his hand on his shoulder, and the boy looked like he ready to run right out the door. "…that he would be getting much, much more than just a free, signed copy of Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure in saying that tomorrow I will be taking the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He finished, handing a large stack of books to the boy. He nearly fell because of the weight of all the books, but he made it to the edge of the room, out of sight. "Did you see that boy? Did you see the weird looking scar on his forehead?" Sibella asked professor McGonagall. "Yes. That is the famous Harry Potter." She replied. She told Sibella about how he got it, and about Lord Voldemort. "Wow, scary…" Sibella sighed as Prof. McGonagall finished. After they bought her books, they left Flourish and Blotts. "I know, why don't we buy you your pet next?" Prof. McGonagall said as she pointed towards a pet shop. "Um, okay, I have never had a pet before…" Sibella said. "I think it is only fitting that we get you your very own bat. This year is the first year that they are aloud." An hour later, they had all of her things except a wand. "We'll get that at Ollivanders." Professor McGonagall said as Sibella's new bat, named Stella, fluttered around her head. They approached an old building that had a sign that read: Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. They entered through a creaky old door. Sibella gasped. There were mounds of thin, long boxes everywhere. It looked way too small to have that many wands in it. "Welcome!" a voice said behind her. Sibella jumped. An old man bowed to them as Prof. McGonagall and Sibella turned. "Ah… Sibella Fang… your father had a twelve inch beauty of a wand… made of maple and had a core consisting of a phoenix tail feather. And I didn't have the pleasure of serving your mother, being in her condition…" he said as he took down a few boxes. "I have brought Sibella for her own wand, Mr. Ollivander." Prof. McGonagall said as Mr. Ollivander removed a thin wand from one of the boxes. "Ah… Minerva McGonagall… a ten inch, pine. Unicorn's hair. Very good at transfiguration. Sibella, try this." He said as he handed her a long, about thirteen inch, wand. "Just give it a wave." He said. She moved it up, then down. Nothing happened. "Mmm… this one…" Mr. Ollivander guessed as he handed her a short one. After about thirty minutes, they had still not found Sibella a wand. The closest they came was when a tree suddenly sprouted up in front of her that wouldn't stop growing. A moment later the wand and it caught on fire. "Let's try this one then…" He said as he handed her a wand about ten inches. She gave it a wave. Beautiful blue, green, and purple sparks came out. "Finally! A ten and a half inch beauty made from silver maple and…"Mr. Ollivander exclaimed as he took it from her and examined it. "What else?" Prof. McGonagall asked as she and Sibella gathered up her other things from where they were lying on the floor. "Its core consists of a vampire bat's tooth… it is the newest wand we have made. Just completed yesterday." He said as they thanked him, turned, and walked away. After they got all of Sibella's supplies, they went to the train station. Sibella helped Prof. McGonagall buy the tickets with the `muggle' (which she said is what the non-magical people are called) money. "Nine and three-quarters? Is there really such thing?" Sibella asked Prof. McGonagall as they stopped at a wall between platforms nine and ten. "To the magical creatures, there is." She said as she and Sibella watched some kids run into the wall, all of which had giant trunks and some sort of pet in a cage. But they didn't hit it, they went right through it! Just run straight at the wall." Professor McGonagall said as she demonstrated. Stella fluttered in her cage impatiently. Sibella closed her eyes, grabbed her trunk and Stella's cage, and ran, waiting for impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes. She was standing in front of a train with a coat of arms on it. Above it said: HOGWARTS EXPRESS "I will see you at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said as she disappeared with another pop. "Bye…" Sibella said. She boarded the train, but all the seats in it were filled. A girl waved at her. "Hello!" Sibella greeted her. "Hi, my name's Ginny Weasley, what is yours?" Ginny asked. She looked about the same age as Sibella. She had amazingly red hair. "I'm…" She began, but Ginny interrupted. "Wow! You're Sibella Fang! The half witch, half vampire! Awesome!" She said as people passing them in the hall stared. "Yah…" Sibella replied as she blushed a little. "You can sit with us!" She said as she waved her hand towards the compartment behind her. Another girl was reading a magazine inside it. "Sure." Sibella answered. She went in, sat down across from her, and looked closer at the magazine the other girl was holding. It had a strange picture of some sort of puffball with wings on it. On even closer inspection, she found it said in bold print across the top: **The Quibbler!!!** "Hello, Sibella, my name is Luna." The girl said. She looked up from her magazine. "Is it really true that you single-handedly defeated a Gotflorg? How did you ever survive?" Luna asked, looking very interested. "A what…" Sibella started, but stopped once Ginny leaned closer toward her and whispered so Luna couldn't hear. "Don't worry about it. Her magazine is always coming up with fake stories and creatures. She actually believes all of it because her father writes them all." Seeing that they had stopped talking, Luna sank back into her book. "Oh, how adorable! A bat!" Ginny said as she let out Stella from her cage. She flew up to Sibella. "_Hi, Sibella!_" she said as she landed upside-down, hanging on the handlebar on the ceiling. "Whoa, she talked!" Sibella said as she looked towards Ginny. "No she didn't- oh! It must be your vampire powers that allow you to talk to bats! Do you know if you can become one?" She said as she stood up. "I don't know… let me try…" Sibella said as she too stood. Luna glanced up from her magazine. Sibella straightened. "No…" she mumbled as she untangled her hair from her hands. "Wait, try holding the very bottom of the side of your hair and pulling it up away from you… that is how vampires do it with capes…" Ginny said. Sibella did so, but instead of only a few strands of hair following her hands, all of it did, and it stuck, almost like wings. "Whoa!" Sibella gasped as purple smoke suddenly filled the room. The smoke had suddenly rushed toward her and, out of fear, she closed her eyes. It felt almost like when Professor McGonagall apperated them to Diagon alley. The smoke was squeezing her tightly, and then it stopped. She opened her eyes, and the smoke was gone. She looked at the terrified faces of Luna and Ginny. Their expressions suddenly changed. "Yea! Alright! It worked!" Ginny shouted as she grinned. Sibella looked down. She had black fur! She had a long snout! She had wings! She was a bat! "_Awesome! It really did work!"_ Sibella gasped. "Sorry, but you are talking in screeches, we can't understand you!" Luna said. Stella flew up to Sibella. _"__Wow__! You are a bat!"_ she said. _"__Now__ I wonder how to change back…" _Sibella thought as she landed in front of Ginny and Luna, Luna's _Quibbler_ tossed aside. After about an hour of trying, Sibella gave up trying to change back. "_It's no use…"_ Sibella whined. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. A girl stepped in. "Hello. Have you seen Ron Weasley or Harry Potter anywhere?" She asked. She faced Ginny. "Oh, hi Ginny!" She said. "Um, hi, Hermione!" She replied, grabbing Sibella out of the air and shoving her into Stella's cage. "Is that a vampire bat? Those are against the rules!" Hermione gasped. "We haven't seen Ron or Harry anywhere…" She changed the subject. "Ginny, why is there a Vampire bat in your compartment?" Hermione said with a frown as she took the cage with Sibella. "Fine, fine… it is really Sibella Fang, and we were trying to help her transform into a bat… it worked, but now we think she is stuck as a bat…" Luna confessed, interrupting Ginny who looked like she was ready to fight more. Sibella jumped. She had forgotten that Luna was even there. "Really? I herd that she was on board…" Hermione said to herself. "Maybe you could use a little help…" She jerked back to reality as she grabbed Sibella and put her on the floor. She muttered, "Inverso" and the purple smoke filled the room once more. "Ah!" The normal Sibella sighed as the smoke cleared. "Thanks a lot for helping me, what was your name again?" Sibella said as she put Stella in her cage again. "No problem! And call me Hermione." Hermione said. "Oh, you better all get your robes on now." She added as the train jerked to a stop and she left the room shouting, "Neville, get your toad under control!" After changing into their robes, they left the train. "All first years, this way!" A huge man said as he pointed toward a lake with hundreds of boats on it. "Come on! We can get a boat together!" Luna said as she grabbed Ginny and Sibella's hands and dragged them to a boat. As soon as all the students were onboard one of the boats, they magically rowed themselves to the other side. "Wow…" Sibella said as she stared at the gigantic castle in front of them. "Welcome to `ogwarts, kids!" The man said as everyone got out and filed into the castle followed by cats, owls, and bats. "All your luggage will be transported to your dorm after you're sorted." He said as all of it suddenly levitated up a stairway. "Whoa!" many kids said as they entered the Great Hall. The ceiling wasn't a ceiling. There were stars, a few clouds, and a pink sun at the corner. "I read in _The Quibbler_that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside." Luna said as all the first years followed Professor McGonagall, who had appeared behind the door. "That's one of the only true things that _T__he_ _Quibbler _prints… and why can't they make this room bigger?!" Ginny growled as she stepped on a girl with curly brown hair's foot. Everyone at the four tables (and the fifth table without anyone) stopped talking as Prof. McGonagall placed an old green wizard's hat on a stool in front of the first years. The hat didn't do anything for a while, but suddenly it twitched, and then a wide rip on it, almost like a mouth, opened and the hat started singing. "_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_ _But don't judge what you see,_ _I'll sew my mouth shut if you can find_ _A smarter hat than me._ _You can keep your bandanas__,_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,_ _For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_ _And I can top them all._ _There's nothing hidden in your head_ _The sorting hat can't see,_ _So try me on and I will tell you_ _Where you ought to be._ _You might belong to Gryffindor,_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,_ _Their daring, nerve, and determination_ _Set Gryffindors apart;_ _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _Where they are loyal and just,_ _With those true blue Hufflepuffs,_ _Being patient is a must;_ _Or__ maybe __wise old Ravenclaw,_ _If you're a __busy__ mind,_ _Where those of wit and learning,_ _Will always find your kind__;_ _Perhaps in sly Slytherin_ _You'll make your real friends,_ _Those cunning kids use any means_ _To achieve their enemies ends._ _And yet we need a new __dwelling_ _For all those who seek_ _Good old Bat__tlwing_ _Will take the most unique._ _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ _You will be so happy with my placement that you will never leer,_ _In Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, __Gryffindor__, or the new Battlwing,_ _If you hear your table called, stand and give a cheer!"_ The hat suddenly became quiet again. "When I call your name, come up, put on the hat, and go to the table you are assigned to." Prof. McGonagall said as she picked up her clipboard. "Weasley, Ginny!" She called. Sibella and Luna watched as she went up, sat on the stool, and put on the hat. "Yet another Weasley! Gryffindor!" It said as the Gryffindor table stood and cheered for her as she made her way to sit down with them. "Lovegood, Luna!" McGonagall continued as Luna stood up and was declared a Ravenclaw. Suddenly, a man with a long black cape and black hair rushed up to Prof. McGonagall and whispered something, Sibella could only hear a little… _"Something about a `Whomping willow', and `Potter and Weasley'…"_ she thought. Then Prof. McGonagall and the other professor rushed out of the room. "Um… I guess I will continue for her… my name is Professor Sprout. Okay… Helen Trout!" A woman said as she stepped to where Prof. McGonagall had been. A girl, who was giggling, stepped up and was declared a Hufflepuff. It continued until "Fang, Sibella!" was called. Everyone looked up from fiddling with their shoelaces out of boredom. Sibella walked up to the stool and sat down, carefully placing the hat on her head, but before the hat even touched her head, the Sorting Hat declared: "Battlwing!!" But instead of just the table of Battlwings, (which consisted of only a few people: Alexis Forest, Keely Lockhart, Joseph Watt, Natalie Senew, Bradley Paten, Leslie Apple, May Star and her twin April Star, who's only differences were that May had curly hair and that April had straight, and Drake Howl) everyone cheered (accept Slytherin) as she put down the hat and went to the Battlwing table. "Moth, Leah!" was declared a Gryffindor. "And last but not least, Violet Wood!" Professor Sprout said as a girl stood up and walked up to the hat. "Violet?!" Sibella whispered. Violet gave a small smirk and placed the hat on her head, but like Sibella, before the hat even touched her head, it called, "SLYTHERIN!!" She smiled and walked over to the table and sat next to a boy with blonde hair. Everyone at that table cheered. "Now, everyone, dig in!" An old man with a long beard said. (One of the kids had said he was Professor Dumbledore.) As Prof. Dumbledore raised his hands, food magically appeared on every empty plate in sight. After everyone finished their dessert, Prof. Dumbledore stood once more and the room silenced. "We hope you have enjoyed your meal," He said as he waved his hand toward the other teachers at the staff table. Sibella noticed the two chairs beside Prof. Lockhart (who was brushing his hair) were empty. She guessed that one was Prof McGonagall's. "…and we hope you have a good new year. For our new students, all the rules are posted on the door at Mr. Filch's office." He continued as he nodded at Mr. Filch, a creepy looking old man carrying a black cat. "As for the new rules, someone has told me that there has been a small incident with the Whomping Willow outside," He said as the scary looking man with black hair and a black cloak sat down in one of the empty seats. "…so, as usual, do not approach it." He said as he sat down once more. "So enjoy your new year, and goodnight." He finished as everyone rushed out. Everyone except the Battlwings. "Okay, I will be your prefect, so everyone follow me to our dormitory." An older boy said. He still was wearing the Ravenclaw coat of arms on his robe. They went past many suits of armor, all of which looked normal, except that they kept waving to the Battlwings as they passed. "Okay, we're here. And the password is `moonlight'. Everyone memorize it, because that is how you get into your dormitory." He said. "That'll be a snap!" a boy with spiky hair said (Sibella remembered his name was Joseph Watt). Sibella looked around. They were at a dead end, with a single portrait of a thin young, Sibella guessed, witch. She was talking to another witch in the portrait. The prefect cleared his throat. "Oh, fine. Bye, Violet." The witch said as the other one scowled and walked out of the picture and appearing in another one across the hall. "The password, Henry." She said as she turned to the prefect. "Moonlight." He said importantly. "Correct." She sighed as Henry faced the apparently blank wall beside the picture. A doorway suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Follow me." He said as he led the Battlwings through the doorway. As soon as the last person walked through, the doorway vanished. "Now, remember not to tell anyone about the password or the dormitory. All the others are also kept secret." He said as they stopped in a large room with blue wallpaper. It had a silvery moon painted on the wall, with three bats around it. On the center of the moon, it had a large `B' painted on in black paint. Sibella looked around at the rest of the room with the rest of the Battlwings. There were black armchairs and couches all over, and a fire crackling in a fireplace in the corner. Sibella noticed there was a large table in the corner closest to the Battlwing coat of arms. "As you may have noticed, there was not very much room in the great hall for our table," Henry said as a girl with curly brown hair standing next to a girl that looked the same, except with straight brown hair (_"May__ and April__!"_ Sibella thought as she recalled the sorting) mumbled sarcastically, "Yea, might have noticed…" as she limped a little. "As I was saying…" He continued with a sharp glance toward May. "…the teachers said that it is so little room, we will have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in our dorm." He finished. "Oh, well…" Sibella herd a boy mutter. _"I think that was __Bradley__…"_ she thought. "Well, I will leave you to enjoy the rest of the night. I have some Prefect duties to attend to." Henry said as he walked straight into the wall where the door had been. "Ow, Ivy, what did you do that for?!" He said as he rubbed his head. "That's for interrupting! Learn some manners! Now, what is the password?" A voice from the other side of the wall said. "Ive, you know you're supposed to open it for anyone, password or not, if they are already in." He lectured back. "Oh, fine…" The voice said as the doorway appeared again. "So, why are you in Battlwing?" Sibella asked May and April. After only talking to them for five minutes about how they found out they were witches (both simply saying that they were born into a witch and wizard family after Sibella's long explanation), Sibella could already tell they were opposite. May was the sarcastic, cool, like-to-be-alone, but still nice one of the two, while April was the bubbly, kind, and talkative one. "Well, we're both…" April said as she hopped up and down. "…Animaguses." May finished. "Miss Bubbly here can become a…" She started, but April interrupted, "Bluebird!" She demonstrated and turned into one. She flew in a circle around Sibella's head, then landed in her original spot and became human. She giggled. "…as I was saying, Miss Bubbly here can become a bluebird, while I…" May continued. She transformed into a dark, black bird. April transformed back into her animal form, and they flew around in circles, May chasing April. They both transformed again, and walked back to Sibella. "…a crow…" May finished, panting as April giggled again. "I," Bradley boasted, walking to them, "…can talk to snakes." He suddenly started hissing in a strange language. He stopped, and grinned at them. "Show off…"May mumbled just loud enough that Sibella and April could hear. April, of course, giggled. "Oh, are you talking about why you are unique enough to be put in Battlwing?" A girl said as she, and everyone else, walked over to Sibella, April, May, and Bradley. After about twenty minutes, Sibella discovered that Drake Howl's father was a werewolf, so he got some wolf-like habits (he said this as he chased poor Leslie Apple, who was an Animagus squirrel), that `Joey' Watt could memorize anything in a matter of seconds, and Alexis Forest, who insisted they call her Lexi, was a Metamorphmagus (she said that it meant she could change her appearance at will in a matter of seconds. As she told them, she scrunched up her face and her hair suddenly turned from blonde to apple-red.). She also learned that Keely Lockhart (the only daughter of Prof. Lockhart) was a werecat (Sibella never asked what it meaned because when she said the word `wherecat,' Leslie sighed and shook her head with sympathy), and that Natalie Senew was part seer, which she said meant that she could read the future. After about two hours, Henry came back and said that it was time for bed. All the girls went up one set of stairs, and the boys went up the other. Once Sibella and the other girls got to the top, they found six beds, each one piled under a heavy trunk and some sort of pet. "_Stella!"_ Sibella said as Stella fluttered around her cage, which was sitting on the bed closest to a, just like all the other rooms in the dorm, the Battlwing coat of arms. _"Hi!"_ She replied as Sibella opened the cage. "Oh, you have a bat?" April asked as she brushed her black cat's long, puffy fur. "Yah." Sibella replied. "If it wants, it could fly up to the Owlery, they made it so bats can use it, too. They made it look like a cave… sounds very pleasant…" May sighed as the rat she was holding scampered up onto her shoulder. "_That__ does__ sound nice__…__S__ee ya, Sibella!"_ Stella said as she flew out the window. "_Bye!"_ Sibella called after her. Keely yawned (which sounded amazingly like a cat's meow). "Get ready for bed, girls. In ten minutes, all lights out. Your first day will be a big one." A witch in a portrait said. She was painted in front the Hogwarts castle. After all of them changed into pajamas, they sat on their beds, getting out the things from their trunks that they would need the next day. "We need our robes, our wand, of course… our potion stuff, our books, and our goggles… oh, and tomorrow's breakfast is pancakes." Natalie said, her eyes glowing slightly. "Wow, that seeing power is awesome!" Keely said as Natalie's eyes stopped glowing. "Yah!" Leslie said as she flossed her large front teeth. She finished and grabbed her owl, which was eyeing May's rat hungrily. "Now, up to the Owlery!" She said as she threw it out the window. It fell for a second, but then unfolded its wings and flew up, out of view. "Bye, Screech!" She called after it. A long screech followed. "That's why I named her Screech…" Leslie muttered. "My cat's name is Fluffy!" April said as she bounced in her seat, making Fluffy, who was sitting on her lap, bounce with her. "My rat's name is Midnight…" May muttered, looking at April, who was now choking her cat in a tight hug. "My bat is called Stella." Sibella said as she watched Keely play with the little white kitten on her pillow. "My kitty's name is Purrfect." She said, making the front of `perfect' sound like a cat's purr. "What is it?" Lexi said as she tried to hit her pet toad with her pillow. (Right now her hair was long and curly purple.) "Purrfect, I just told you." She said, sounding a little annoyed. "I hate this toad… I only got it because my older brother had it and he's already out of school… I hate frogs…" Lexi shuddered as the toad jumped onto her shoulder. She whacked it off with her hand. It bounced onto her bed and under the covers, making a small bump. "Oh, heeeere, Froggyyyy… heeeere, Froggyyyy…" She said as she tried to hit the moving lump. "Here, Lexi. Wingardium Leviosa!" Keely said as she put down Natalie's tiny bat and flicked her wand. Froggy (which Sibella thought was its name) suddenly levitated up into the air and followed the tip of Keely's wand, which she pointed at Stella's cage. Sibella quickly grabbed the cage and opened it for the floating toad four feet in front of Keely's wand. Froggy quickly zoomed into the cage and Sibella quickly closed it. Everyone clapped, including the woman in the portrait on the wall. "Wow, for a first year, you're pretty good at charms!" She said. "Wow, thanks…" Keely said as she blushed. "Thank you!" Lexi said as she picked up the cage and started to put it under her bed, put stopped. "Oh, I forgot, this is your cage…" She said as she handed the cage to Sibella. "No, you can keep it." She replied, giving it back. "Where will your bat stay during summer vacation?" Leslie joined in. "I know! She could talk to Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He could keep her over the break." The portrait said. "Oh! It is past ten minutes! You had better go to sleep now." She remembered as everyone quickly got ready. The next morning, Sibella got up early to see Hagrid. No one else was awake in the girl's dorm, but when she went into the room with the fireplace, Bradley was there, reading. "Hi, Bradley." She greeted. "What are you doing? Oh. And call me Brad." He said as she grabbed her school bag, filled with the things that she'd need that day. "I'm going to find the gamekeeper, Hagrid. I'm going to see if he could keep my bat over the summer, my aunt and uncle wouldn't really want anything like her there." Sibella replied. "Oh, Hagrid, my parents were his friends. If you want, I could show you where he lives." He offered, grabbing his school bag. "Sure." She replied as they walked through the wall where the door had been, which they didn't hit, they went through. "Hi, Sibella." Ivy yawned. "Hi…" Sibella replied. After they got outside, Sibella followed Brad past the Whomping Willow, which they noticed was wrapped in bandages. Once they got to Hagrid's house, they knocked on the door. They heard from inside, "Down, Fang, Down!" The same man that had led the first years to the castle opened the door. "Oh, Brad, how are you? Haven't seen you since your parents visited. Oh, who's your friend?" Hagrid said, noticing Sibella. "This is Sibella Fang, remember?" Brad asked, but seeing the blank expression on Hagrid's face, said, "The vampiriss?" "Vampire?! You'll never get my blood! Fang, Vampire!" He yelled at the giant black dog beside him. Fang barked and jumped on Sibella, licking her face. "Never was much of a guard dog…" Hagrid sighed, grabbing Brad and pulling him behind him. "Wait, she's the half vampire! She's good!" Brad protested. "Oh… Fang, down…" Hagrid said as he grabbed Fang and pushed him behind the door to his cabin. Sibella got up and wiped what seemed like a bucket of drool off her face. "Sorry, Miss, never had much luck in vampire visits. What was your name again?" Hagrid apologized. "S-Sibella F-Fang." Sibella stuttered. "So, why did you two come down here in the first place?" Hagrid asked Brad. "Well, Sibella actually wanted to ask you something." Brad replied. "Okay, what do you want?" Hagrid asked Sibella. "I was actually wondering if you would take care of my pet bat, Stella, over the summer. My aunt and uncle hate magic or vampire things, so they'd really hate a bat." She replied. "Sure, may I see her?" Hagrid replied. He looked around, almost like he expected it to fly out of his house and suck his blood. "Oh… she is somewhere around here… last night I let her fly up to the owlery." Sibella replied. "Oh, you could call her! Just scream her name in your vampire language. But first, let us get some earplugs… a vampire's screech can be deadly." Hagrid said as he handed Brad some earplugs. He got some himself. "Okay…" She said as she took a deep breath. "_Stellaaaaa!!!!"_ Sibella screamed. Hagrid and Brad winced. "_You__ called?"_ a voice said as Sibella quickly turned around. "Stella?" Hagrid asked. Stella was flying there. "Yah!" Sibella smiled. "Come on in, Stella, I have some watermelon on the table…" Hagrid said as he walked back into his house, Stella following, muttering something like _"__Y__um… __W__atermelon…"_ Hagrid closed the door behind Stella. "Um, I think he said okay…" Brad said as he and Sibella walked back up into the castle for breakfast. Sibella sat in between May and April during breakfast, who were fighting over which subject was the best. "I like charms class! Prof. Flitwick is sooo smart!" April stated. "I think Defense Against the Dark Arts is best, only compared to Quidditch Cheerleading." May protested. "Charms!" "Quidditch!" They argued. Sibella finished her pancakes, grabbed her bag and schedule, and went to her first class, Divination. Normally, they wouldn't have it until their third year, but their divination teacher, Mrs. Trelawney (a strange woman who had frizzy hair and giant glasses), said that they needed `special protection' because of their gifts. "Ahhh… the magical aura is magnificent here…" She said as the Battlwings followed her through a trapdoor on the ceiling. Inside, there were about six tables, all with a crystal ball in the center. "You will…" Mrs. Trelawney started, but Natalie interrupted, her eyes aglow. "…form five two-person groups and one person will work alone. We will be reading the crystal ball." Her eyes turned back to normal. "Wha?" she mumbled. "My… you are so young… but your power is astounding… your name, miss?" Prof. Trelawney mumbled, adjusting her glasses. "Uh, Natalie Senew…" Natalie said. Sibella could have sworn that as they took their seats at the tables (Sibella sitting at a table with Leslie), she heard Natalie mutter, "The magical aura _is_ quite powerful here…" They took turns reading the crystal ball, Natalie predicting that Sibella would meet someone who needed her help the next day, that Leslie would be in danger (all the while Drake was staring at her), that Brad would get a `howler' at lunch from his parents (Sibella never asked what a `howler' was, since everyone flinched as she said it), that Drake would get in trouble, that May and April would have a fight, that Joey would forget something important (Joey gasped, "No!"), and that there would be an early full moon (making Keely gasp). "Wow, splendid!" Prof. Trelawney gasped. "Now, everyone else try." Sibella stared blankly into the ball, which had a swirling mass of red-orange and skin color inside. "Um… do you see anything?" Sibella asked Leslie, who took her place in front of the glass sphere. As soon as Sibella moved so that she was to the side of Leslie, a swirly glob of brown and skin color appeared instead of Sibella's red and orange one. After Divination class, they had Botany with the Gryffindors. "Sibella! Sibella, over here!" Sibella turned to see Ginny running to catch up to her. "Yay, we have Botany together!" She said as they walked up to Prof. Sprout, who was standing in front of a greenhouse outside. The Gryffindors and Battlwings filed in, stopping in the center of the room, which Sibella noticed was surrounded by some tables. On closer inspection, Sibella discovered that there were many flytraps sitting on all the tables. The one strange thing that was strange to Sibella though, was that they each had two eyes! Prof. Sprout cleared her throat. "As you see, I have placed several Saturn Flytraps on the tables. You will also soon see that I have bewitched them, so that they won't bite humans. So, for the whole year, you will take care of your own plant. You will feed it, water it, and care for it for your whole grade." She said, ignoring when April asked, "What _do_ they eat?" and when Natalie answered, (her eyes aglow) "Spiders, snakes, scorpions, and spiders." "…So, I will pair you with one other person from your house, and everyday you will visit them here. You will spend the year sharing responsibility for these beautiful, marvelous plants." In the end, Sibella was paired with Brad, April was paired with May, Leslie was paired with Drake (who was looking very hungry at the moment), Keely was paired with Joey (who forgot to bring his wand), Lexi (who had curly pink hair) was paired with Samuel, and Natalie had to work alone. After that, they went to lunch, being a little late when Drake started chasing Leslie, who had become a squirrel so she could climb up high to see where they were going, all around the grounds. The scary looking man with the black hair and cape caught them, and they were both sent to detention. As soon as they got to lunch, the mail arrived, or what wizards call mail. Bats and owls of all types (except vampire) flew in the windows and dropped off packages. A large screech owl flew down to Brad and dropped a bright red envelope. "A howler!" He gasped. Suddenly it had started smoking. "You have to open it!" Leslie practically screeched. He extended a quivering hand and opened it. It suddenly unfolded itself and folded itself into a cootie-catcher. It flew up into the air and flew up so it was about a foot from Brad's face. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" it screamed in a woman's voice. Brad sunk down in his seat. "…YOU HORRIBLE BOY!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE IT AND DID YOU LISTEN? NO!!!" it continued. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER ONCE YOU GET HOME!!!" it finished, but then it turned to Sibella. "Oh, who's your friend? And that reminds me, what team did you get on?" it said in a much calmer voice. "Oh, this is Sibella Fang, and I was put in the Battlwings…" Brad said. "Well then, have a nice day, Sibella. And as for you…"It said, and then it turned to Brad. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK IT!!!" As soon as it finished its sentence, it burst into flames and rained down on the table. "Nasty little letters, aren't they?" Samuel said. To Sibella's surprise, Stella flied down holding a small envelope. "_A__ woman in a green cloak and black hat gave me this.__" _She said. She dropped the envelope and flew out the window. Sibella opened it, thinking of who the sender could have been. It said: Dear Sibella: I heard about your problem about turning from bat to human. If you would like, I could give you transfiguration lessons after class ends. I could talk to Professor Snape to see if he would mind you skipping his class. Tell me if you would like to during our next lesson. Your Professor, **Minerva McGonagall** "What?" Leslie asked. "She got a letter from Prof. McGonagall about becoming a bat." Natalie answered. "Hey, you never told us that you were able to become a bat, and how'd you know that, your eyes aren't glowing." May asked Sibella and Natalie. "Oh, just the fact that written across the back is `to: Sibella, from: Prof. McGonagall, subject: becoming a bat.'" Natalie answered, a slight smirk on her face. "Oh…" May mumbled. After lunch, they rushed to Transfiguration Class. "Ah, Sibella. Is your answer ready?" Prof. McGonagall asked as Sibella entered, alongside the other Battlwings and the Ravenclaws. "Yes, I guess I could use a little help." Sibella sighed. Prof. McGonagall nodded and walked up to the head of the room. Sibella found a seat and sat down. "Pst! Sibella! Over here!" Sibella turned her head and saw that Luna was sitting in the row across from her. "Good evening, class. Today we will be turning a housefly into a firefly. But first, I would like to invite all Animaguss and Metamorphmaguss to the front. They are good examples of transfiguration." Prof. McGonagall started. Leslie, Lexi (whose hair was brown and straight), April, and May went to the front of the class beside her. "Vampires, too." Prof. McGonagall added as Sibella got up, worrying about how she could do transfiguration. "Now, April, show us your power." She continued. As soon as she had said it, a bluebird started flying around the room. "Ahhh…" the class applauded as the bluebird landed in April's seat. "Now, you, May." May turned in her spot and a crow took her place. It flew to May's seat and May resumed her normal form. "Now, Miss Forest." Prof. McGonagall continued as Lexi closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and her hair became orange, her now opened eyes became purple, and she became what looked like an inch shorter. That made the audience applaud even louder. "Now, as a rare privilege, Miss Fang is actually part vampire! And as you know, all vampires have the capability to become a bat. So I'm sure that Miss Fang wouldn't mind showing us." Prof. McGonagall said. _"I thought she knew about me not being able to change back!" _Sibella panicked. But she followed the Prof.'s orders. She grabbed the ends of her hair, and pulled them up, just like on the train. As the smoke filled the room, Sibella closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was flying with two black wings. This sent the class into a frenzy of clapping, whistling, and oohing. "Wow, isn't that amazing…" Prof. McGonagall started, but the end of class bell rang. Everyone but Sibella rushed out of the room. "I talked to Prof. Snape and he said that it would be fine for you to skip his class. So now we can work on your bat problem." Prof. McGonagall said. "All you have to do is concentrate on your human self. It is just like being an Animagus." She instructed. Sibella thought really hard. "_Long black hair… green eyes… Black wizards' robes with the Battlwings coat of arms… Sibella… Sibella…"_ "SIBELLA!!" Sibella jerked out of her trance. "You did it, well… partially…" Prof. McGonagall said. Sibella looked down. She still had her robes, her feet, and her hands. The only strange thing was that she was floating! She looked behind herself. "Eeek!" She still had two giant black bat wings! They were flapping, making her stay a few inches above ground. She tried to move her shoulders. Instead of them moving, the wings did, just like when she was a bat. After about thirty minutes, she had gained a bat snout, lost it, gotten bat ears, dropped them, but kept her wings. The bell suddenly rang. "I guess you'll just have to stay like that until our next lesson…" Prof. McGonagall concluded. "What's with the wings, Fang?" "Look, its batgirl!" "Fang: Part girl, part bat!" Was all she heard as she walked (well, actually she floated about two inches off the ground) to class the next day. She had gone to the Hospital Wing after her Transfiguration lesson, but Madam Pomphry had said that transfiguration couldn't be healed. "Whoa, what happened to you at potions?" Brad said as he caught up to her. "I missed Potions." She replied. "Me, too. Before I got there one of the Slytherins turned me into a gardener snake… you wouldn't believe how afraid some girls are of them…" He groaned. "So how did you get those wings?" He asked again. "I had extra transfiguration lessons, but as you see, I only got this far when changing back from a bat…" Once they got to charms class with the Gryffindors, she sat by April, May, and Ginny. "Sibella, can I talk to you after class?" Ginny whispered. "Sure…" She replied. "Okay, class, today we will be working on the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm. It is used to make things levitate…" Prof. Flitwick paused when his eyes caught Sibella's wings. "… and it looks like this." Hi continued, ripping his eyes away. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He pointed his wand at Drake's book, and it followed his wand wherever it pointed, just like when Keely made Lexi's frog float. The class clapped. "Now, all of you try." He said, walking back to his desk. By the end of the lesson, almost everyone had made their feather float. (the funniest part was when Natalie jumped under the table and a moment later her partner, Leslie, accidentally said "Wingardiun" instead of "Wingardium" and made her feather explode. than there was a girl named yeno and her sister tina yeno was a were dogtanian and her sister tina was a were inuyasha they had just gotten to hogwarts when they saw harry potter he was being chianed up then harmine passed by and they asked whats going on then she siad harry has ben turned ibto a were chowder and i dont know why and as you know were chowders have a ravenous appitie whn they emerge so we have to chian harry up till the trasnfoamatoin is over. then ron came in screaming then hermine said duck and cover so they did ron had she explained in a whisper had become a were pikachu then tina startef to smell something then she sid i smell snaoes blood he is coming this way we must run then hermine asked how did she do that and yeno siad that tina was a were inuyasha and that she starts to get like this before eit happens so they went into the bathroom after thet yeno started to barf then herminie asked tina what is going on with yeno and tina siad yeno is a were dogtanioan and when she starts she barfs then herminie siad oh. after awhile Sibella Fang came in and said hi whats up thern herminie told her and she sid oh then joey dassert came up to the two girls screaming than he siad that there was a really wierd thing going on then he screamd some more and he left then when came back herminie saw a were shippo she was suprised then harry poped up out of nowhere and she screamed just then she started to scream really loud she saw a ghost thuogh there are ghots in hogwrts they had dissapreed fotr goood so she scraemnd then the ghost coverd her mouth and siad dont worry i am not going to hurt you my name is trinna my dad is casper then she let go and hermine siad wll that explains a lot. then trinnas sister gabba came up screaming then hermine saw a were sonic after that she saw zoe gabbas friend who was a were tails and her brother dayes who was a were shadow she was very supriesd just then a a creepy figure cam up behiened Sibella Fang and hermine and hermine was bitten it was a were woody wooodpecker then suddenly Sibella was scraeming hermine was too herminie had become a were woody Sibella ran as fast as she gould though was still aprtialy floating from the ground because of her failed atempet to cahnge baxk she was running when snape siad aht are you doing then she siad waht wad going on and snape siad for her to follow him she did then she saw snape shcnge into a were chilly willy and she ran this was very very very bad where were her friend s then sge rememberd they had left on a little shopping trrip for some supplies for the new aqua potions teacher professer cornielus he was a Animaguss he could turn into corneil thren she wnet outside for broom riding lessons with the new teacher mrs. bella she was also screamiing she was a were scrappy this was bad she thought just then all the other students came in and class was stared then after class Sibella was told by dumbledore to go straight to the batwing dormitory so she did then she was called to his office and she wnt ehn he siad do you know what is going on then she siad no after that she had a very very starnge sensatioon her mouth was hurting very very very very very badly then she fainted when she awoke she was in the hospital wing after that she saw rhat she was hooked up to blood and that she was had blood dripping from her mouth had she bitten someone or something that was very strange then the nurse came in and siad oh Sibella your up how nice then Sibella asked what is going on then the nusre siad wll with what hjas been going on your vampire instincts must have kicked in. then Sibella went to sleep.


	2. more gose wrong

when sibella awoke the next day she was unhooked to the blood and she was ttold to go find yeno or tina then she found tina and tina was bleeding from her mouth she told yina to open her mouth and she saw fangs growing in her mouth but they were not fangs like hers oh no they wqwere fangs like inuyasha then tina siad what is it cant you see im in pain right now then sibella siad the nurse wants to see right away then they left after that they recahed the nurse and the nurse said just relax tina just then tina punched the nurse in the gut sibella siad whatch it then the nurse siad dont worry wibella its natural for people who are were inuyashas to sometimes punch people who are trying to help them espicaly right thry are starting to change just then herminie came in with harry she then siad harry has bitten someone who says he thouh`t was a burple nurple what do we do nusre well then siad the nusre we lock harry up until this blows over then suddenly harry started to speak he siad i dont want to be locked up tonight or however long it takes i have a graet big quiditch match this friday i cant miss it for anything at all. thrn the nurse siad well harry was this an accident not controlled by you but meerly ther were chowder part of you then harry siad i dont know maybe then the nurse let harry go then they both left just then yeno came rushing in with a bucket and trina trina was out of breath then trina siad in a state of super shock yeno has been barfing all day long and i am worried that this could get worse then she siad also i am starting to fade away alot now can you check thing out thanks i have a great big quiditch match on friday and i dont want to dissapear in front of tge audience thanks. then the nusre siad well okay let me see yeno first trina led yeno to the nurse then the nurse siad thiis is worse than i thoguht she has been palced under a barf charm then she siad this is a bad thing becuase if she keeps barfing like this hersystems could over react and cause a massive possibly permennet change. then she told yeno to sit in the blue chair and she did just then trina startted to scream her insides were falling to the floor she was losing her balence thwn she got her balance back but she was floating the nurse siad is this what ussally happens to you trina then she says yeah it dose happen a lot i told one of the nusres but they siad who cares its your fault for being part ghost anyway eho cares why should we help it acnt be helped you stupid stinky half breed muggle. then the nusre siad oh my this is bad then it was over for awhile


	3. ahhhhh

ad master siad that this was bad and that no nore of this should be written for a awhilea week later after the match all was well again for awhiel untl harry bit soemoen again then thigns spirolled out of controll the hed


	4. more issues

a week later sibella woke up in the dormitory she was sick but just then yeno came in and she was barfing agian but then she stopped and siav oh it's you sibell ahow are you then sibella answerd not so good i fell terrible then she was starting to cry when yina came in she was crying to then she saw yeno and siad is evrything okay then she siad yes it is then yeno siad why are you crying yina then yina siad i am crying becuase my boyfriend vlad came at me and then he siad that we should see other people and that it wasnt my fualt. yeno siad dont cry yina youll wake pina you know the new girl they say is a were pepe and well anyways shes here and shes sleeping it is very boring in here but i am still feeling bad so i cant go to class for awhile this is no fun ut at least i dont have to do any homework or make it up then stacy the girl who never ever spoke came in she had an expression that siad whats gonig on just then she left really fast along with yeno yina and pina sibella was confused then she followed them then she saw why they had run out of the dorm they had all undergone thier usual changes and then she noticed pina and stacey they were right about pina she was a were pepe then she looked at stacey now she knew why stacey never ever spoke she was a were gromit then she left just as a perfectt by the name of chris siad a spell that sprayed black paint and a white stripe on sibell then she ran or at least tried to run when pina noticed her and started to chase her all around the hall then she left with the others. then sibella went to go cahnge clothes and left after that school was over for a short break to keppthings under control the students had no classees but could not leave the grounds.


End file.
